Several embodiments of cam phasers are known in the art. The instant invention relates to the genus of hydraulic cam phasers. Hydraulic cam phasers can be configured for example as cam phasers which operate according to the lobe shaft principle. The instant invention relates a type of cam phaser which includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor is arranged within the stator and includes a plurality of lobes. A lobe or plural lobes form at least two cavities with respective opposite elements of the stator, wherein the cavities are offset relative to one another in a manner so that a filling of a first cavity causes at least partial emptying of the second cavity and thus simultaneously causes a rotation of the rotor. Rotating the rotor rotates a cam shaft that is fitted to the rotor. The cam shaft is adjustable at least between a first position and a second position using the cam phaser of this type, thus using a hydraulic fluid, for example an oil. In order to achieve a smooth function over a long time period and over a large number of shifting cycles an approach can be used to optimize a centering of the cam shaft so that eccentricity is substantially avoided or kept as small as possible.